narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeko Nakano
Takeko Nakano (中野 竹子, Nakano Takeko) more commonly known as Izayoi Makami (,) is a former priestess hailing from the Nakano Clan of Yamataikoku, born into the Makami branch of the clan, stated as being the strongest of the family. Through the use of her family’s hiden, she gained the title God Among Nature Gods (神中でも気神々, Kami Nakademo Kigami). Upon abandoning her title as a priestess and after several incidents coupled with the death of her parents, she left the village. Effectually becoming a Missing-Nin and eventually joining the mercenary group, Jager. While in the group she gained the moniker, she is also know as the, Gentle Path (柔道, Jūdō) for her prowess in taijutsu. Years later she, along with several other members of Jager, settled in the village of Kakuzensho and serves as one of its council members. With meeting the twin sages, Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the two granted her the title Priestess of Transmigration (尼転生, Nisō no Tensei), before giving her their chakras. Appearance Personality During her youth, Takeko was easily described as tomboyish. She was competitive, socially witty, sarcastic, and can get easily bored. She is ill-tempered when it comes to insults directed at her or her companions. She is also protective of and stubborn about her values, although clearly able to tolerate and respect other people's actions and beliefs. In battle, she has a high sense of honor and respect, complimenting her opponents on their abilities and refusing to fight or attack anyone that cannot defend them selves properly. However, if a weakened target persists in attacking her, she will not hesitate to finish them off. She also shows perceptive vision when in combat, such as shown in her daily sparring matches with her best friend and teammate Sorahime. She is a very curious individual, she has a desire to see, experience and learn everything, even if her attention span can sometimes be short. Luckily for her, her Byakugan is well developed and serves her well in this regard. In her youth this curiosity could often lead her into trouble, not knowing when to hold off and ill able to resist needing to “know”, though of course this too with age and experience has toned down quite a bit, though the desire to do it all is still very much there. In combat Takeko can be a very patient combatant, taking in every detail of her opponents strategy and abilities, she has quite the aptitude for determining an opponent’s capabilities and preferred method, and is quite gifted at adapting her own strategies and methods to better combat a particular opponent. Both supremely confident and creative, she often seeks to outmaneuver and overwhelm her opponents through the use of deception and subterfuge, using the battle field’s conditions to her favor, even using her opponent’s own techniques to her benefit. ~More Coming Soon~ History Early Life Eyes of the Priestess Faith No More Circle of Transmigration Home Among The Stars Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Out of all her clan members, Takeko was known to have the most unique chakra of them all and is stated to be similar to the founder of the clan. Like all members of her clan, she was taught how to finely control her chakra at a young age. This was to ensure they would be able to use the Nature Fusion hiden. Takeko has taken advantage of her excellent chakra control, and pushed it to the extreme. Showing her chakra control, she is able to use her chakra as a shield and use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for her to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. She is able create deadly claws, and deliver a powerful strike. Using her chakra control she can also emit streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which can be released at any target in her field of vision. Due to her excellent chakra control, Takeko is able to freely manipulate the size and strength of the chakra blades, effectively allowing her to use this technique for offense and defense. Even at a young age, her chakra control is stated as being close to that of an S-Rank ninja. Stemming from her chakra control and training, she is able to suppress nearly all of her chakra. Allowing her to blend in to a crowd or pose as a lower rank ninja. One of her most interesting feature of her chakra, is that it possess unique healing properties, which allows her to heal someone with just contact. This was first shown when she healed her pregnant mother after reviving a great wound and again moments after given birth to her. The healing power of her chakra is stated that it is on par with the healing ability of first Hokage. However, while having a healing factor to it, Takeko is able to turn off its healing ability when she pleases. Interestingly enough while, possessing a unique and powerful healing ability. It is stated as being incredibly toxic and corrosive when ingested by others, without her consent. Once the chakra in ingested by others, it passes though the individual’s chakra network, converting the targets chakra and destroying their network. Takeko’s chakra was further boosted after gaining the Six Paths chakra of Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. The unique fusion of the chakras, created a new form of chakra she dubbed Essence (真諦, Shintai) or Essence Chakra (真諦, Shintai Chakura). This unique chakra retains the healing effects of her original chakra, with her gaining the ability to activate and deactivate its toxic effect at will. The chakra, as stated by Takeko, at times will react on its own in order to protect her when needed. Often infusing itself into the surrounding area, and manipulating it to protect. Even going as far as converting the surrounding area into energy, which was used to recreate an arm she had lost in a battle. She has stated that this effect was similar to the Creation of All Things. One of the most notable ability of this unique chakra is its ability to cause an ability to evolve further and give rise to Kekkei Genkai. Upon granting an individual this chakra, it reacts with the individual’s chakra and enhances their abilities. According to Takeko, while it can grant the individual a Kekkei Genkai and cause a natural Kekkei Genkai to evolve. This does not always happen, as it can grant that individual something that they are missing in terms of abilities. Dōjutsu While not born possessing a dōjutsu, being granted the chakra of twin sages Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki. The fist known instance of the activation of the two was during her initial training to become a priestess. Tasked with exorcising a group of corrupted spirits that was plaguing a small village. Upon reaching the village along with her team they were ambushed, by a corrupted group of ninja. During the battle Takeko along with several of the other members were greatly injured, near death the Rinnegan manifested in her right eye, causing chains shot from her body binding the attackers. Mere moments later the manifested as a white flame shot from her body through the chains removing the corrupted spirits and the ninja’s chakra, killing them in the process. After recovering, the dōjutsu deactivated returning her eyes to normal. Upon retuning to the village and her clan learning of what happened, stated they would grant her the title of priestess if she was able to show her abilities once again. With months of training, she was able to awaken the the Byakugan in both eyes while the Rinnegan only appeared within her right. Upon revealing the this to the clan elders, she was granted the status as a priestess. With the powers of the Byakugan, Takeko is granted several unique abilities, and gains compete immunity to genjutsu. With the Byakugan, she is given a 360º field of vision, allowing her to see in every direction and see an opponents chakra newtwork. In addition to this, she is able to see upward of 15 kilometres. By focusing on a single point he is able to see up to 55 kilometres. Along with this boost in vision, Takeko is able to weaken or destroy a targets bones and destroy chakra points within the body. Combining the abilities of her Byakugan with the priestess teaching she obtained. She was able to advance the abilities of her Byakugan, allowing her to heal corrupted energies and create a cloak of energy to protect her and others. When using the Rinnegan, Takeko is granted access to the . Most notably the Preta,Deva,Asura and Outer Paths being the most user of the them all. Through these she is able to absorb chakra, create additional body parts control the forces of gravity and manipulate of the pure world. Utilizing these abilities she able to create clones, push and pull and summon black roses. Further applications allows her to shoot small spheres, create chains to bind her opponent and seal a fragment of her soul into an object. Lastly with the Rinnegan she granted a unique technique know as the Crux of Ages Technique. A technique that allows to halt the temporal flow within a given area or on a target, while remaining unaffected herself. While each of the two eyes are known to be powerful on their own, their abilities are compounded upon when she channels the power of the eyes through one another. In doing so she is able to not only increase the strength of their respected abilities but combine them to give brith to unique abilities and techniques. Such abilities ranging from being able to see into the spiritual world and seeing the spiritual energy of another to "clearly" see the Physical world as it is and draw in energy from the world itself. However this often destroys the area or object in which she drew the energy form. Through this merging of abilities she can create localized burst of gravity, giant stone formations and impale targets. While combining techniques often yields interesting results, as stated by her. She has developed several unique techniques over the years. One such technique is known as the Musuhi, a technique that combine the principles and powers of the rinnegan and byakugan. Using the Musuhi, Takeko is able to breath life and meaning to a concept allowing her to simply will things and effects into being. This technique allows her to increase the distance between her and a target or cut through just about anything and burn her surroundings. With other technique she developed being the Middle Way and the Monogatarishū. Ninjutsu Onmyōdō A style of fighting learned during her time as a priestess. The Onmyōdō is a unique kind of ability in itself, as it is directly connected to the mind and the soul. This connection causes the technique to produce an overbearing silver energy, that is used to produce the techniques. Onmyōdō has been classified as a unique technique in itself, as the energy produced by it is stated to be the work of Ninshū. As the technique itself connects the users body to spiritual and physical world at the same time. The use of the Onmyōdō revolves around the creation of unique seals and constructs, which she calls Divinations. Each one starting off in the same fashion, gathering the unique energy produced by the into Onmyōdō her finger. She will then draw symbols, each symbol having a different effect. From creating a barrier to creating flames or teleporting her to a different location. She has stated that the usage of this calls is boundless and is only limited by her imagination. She is able to channel her energy into various weapons to write the symbols and produce different effects. Secondly, through the Onmyōdō she is able to use spirits to aid her in battle. This includes summoning as well as hosting temporarily uniting her soul with that of willing spirit. In doing so, she gains not only a boost in spiritual energy but gains features and certain abilities of said spirit. In addition to merging with spirit, she is able to infuse spirits into the body of others allowing the individual to access the spirits power. In a similar manner to that of a tailed beast and its Jinchūriki. Combining the abilities of the Onmyōdō with the powers of her dōjutsu and six paths chakra, she has greatly increased the capabilities it, leading to a unique mode she is able to enter, to which she has dubbed the Onyōnisō (陰陽尼僧,Yin-Yang Priestess or Priestess of Yin and Yang). While in this form she sports a multi layered open chest white haori and red hakama that show her thighs. Along with this she wears a long black cloth neckless bound together with golden rings. While in this form, Takeko gains a notable boost in the physical capabilities, to the point she is able to effortlessly close a large gap within mere moments. Along with the boost in her physical abilities, she gains a rather significant increases in not only her Onmyōdō techniques, but to her use of nature transformation. Along with this boost she os not only able to effortlessly uses her dōjutsu abilities but is able to simultaneously perform high level Onmyōdō techniques with little to no issues. Nature Transformation Due to her training to become a priestess, she is able to use both Yin Release and Yang Release, allowing her to create illusions as well as heal targets. Her use of the two releases are not limited to simple supplementary techniques. Through the control and manipulation of Yang Release she is able to create things from shurikens to shields to spears. With the same manipulation of Yin Release she is able to produce mist and burning illusions. Uniting the two releases she gains access to the Yin-Yang Release nature, with this she is able to produce various effects such as creating pylons. Combining the two in different ratios she is able to preform unique and unorthodox techniques, ranging from creating life giving rain or cause it to rain sand and rain fire. Being born to the Makami branch of the family, she was taught their signature hiden ability, Nature Fusion (気合併,Kigōhei). Through the use of her families hiden, she is able to combine two similar elements into a single form producing a unique effect, depending on the combination and amount of used. Takeko stated that this hiden is difficult to master, as it requires near perfect chakra control as well as the user known two or more natures. Due to this, all children are trained in chakra control and learning multiple elements. This is often done though intense training what often lasts until the child reaches the age of ten, if the child does not show excellent chakra control and use of multiple elements, they are disposed of. From a young age, Takeko stated that the most of the user, need to gather their nature in their different hands in order to combine them. Of all the members of the clan, Takeko is stated as being the post powerful user of the Nature Fusion hiden. This is mainly due to her ability to use Yin and Yang chakra natures, the knowledge she gained from the sages and the ability to form and combine energy from any part of her body or with just a single hand or finger. By combining the, life giving properties of yang, with the ability to form objects from nothing using yin, she is able to produce multiple different effect that are deemed impossible with other elements. Though the use of this ability she is able to create the other five elements, as well as mimic the effect of elemental kekkei genkais. Leading her to be called God Among Nature Gods (神中でも気神々,Kami Nakademo Kigami) during her youth. . Through her gained knowledge of the workings of nature transformations and her inability to mold chakra like others. She is able to manipulate and alternate the ratio of Yin and Yang chakra to produce the five elements with the Nature Fusion Hiden. With this, she is able to create ravens and massive arcs of lightning, produce bursts of wind and orbs of fire. While mostly performing fire, lightning and wind techniques, she has stated that she is able to preform water and earth techniques as well. Takeko stated that this is possible, due the main and only reason is that all things are born from Yin and Yang. With years of training after leaving her village, she developed the Nature Infusion (). Much like the Nature Fusion it requires perfect chakra control and understanding of techniques. This technique, takes an opponents element and infuses it with her own chakra and turns it back at the opponent. To use this technique Takeko will often use her, Tenseigan to determine the balance of chakra of an incoming technique. Then by using chakra control she "catches" the technique and adds either yin or yang chakra into it basically turning it into a Nature Fusion attack. However unlike it, the techniques doesn't change in type, by only in appearance or strength. Takeko stated that this technique only works on single element techniques, and doesn't work well with earth release techniques. Advancing her prowess with the Hiden, she developed the Nature Reverse (気逆,Kigyaku lit; Essence Reverse). This variant uses her knowledge of Yin and Yang and with her chakra control. Unlike the Nautre Fusion, which combine this Yin and Yang natures to create other effects. This ability allows her to breakdown an incoming elemental attack back down into chakra. This requires that she has seen the attack before and/or has "felt it". This technique is usually used in conjunction with one of her dōjutsu. When using the techniques, she gathers Yin chakra into her left arm turning it black on, and yang in her right arm turning it white up to her elbows. When coming against an attack, Takeko will resonate the Yin in her left arm with the Yang charka in the right. This causes the attack to be pulled in between the two, reverting back into normal chakra. From here she is able to absorb the chakra. The resonance between the two, usually appears a strings of chakra which connects the two. Bukijutsu Nakano Clan Techniques Quotes * (To Hagoromo) "I can understand wanting peace and not using you power as a weapon. However, we live in different times. Peace, at times is not an option and we must fight to protect that which we care for." * (To Hamura) "I will do what I must to protect those I care for. I would rather not take the life of others. However, if it comes to that, then so be it." * (Taking about the nature of Yin and Yang) "With a little bit of imagination and a little bit of life, you can create just about anything." * “May the bridges I burn today, light the path tomorrow”. * (To Minako) "Many ideas grow better when transplanted into another mind, than in the one where they sprung up." * "When you begin your transcendental training, focusing your best efforts, without attachment to outcomes, you will understand the peaceful warrior's way." * (To Kaname upon leaving) "I will be wearing something good for tonight" Trivia * * * * If Takeko had a Databook page, it would say. ** Takeko’s hobbies include, spending time with her family, relaxing and eating. ** Takeko wishes to fight Hagoromo and Hamura, as well as have a rematch with her husband. ** Takeko’s favorite foods are, nearly anytime of seafood, beef and ramen. Her least favorite foods is anything sour. ** Being a missing nin, she has a page in the Bingo Book. ** She has died twice in her life time. Category:OmniKaiser